Three-piece solid golf balls in which a dual-layer core consisting of core inner and outer layers formed of rubber compositions is enclosed with a cover are known in the art as disclosed in JP-A 59-194760, JP-A 60-241464, JP-A 62-181069, JP-A 64-80377, JP-A 2-228978, and JP-A 2-264674.
However, the three-piece solid golf balls of these patents do not satisfy the spin performance on iron and approach shots required by skilled amateur and professional golfers partially because the cover is hard. The cover is often formed of ionomer resins. Further improvements in scuff resistance are desired, and further investigations to find a better compromise between feel and flight performance are needed.